Let Me Go Home
by SirAvery
Summary: A girl, in a car crash, was thrown into Middle-earth, and went on the journey with the Fellowship of the Ring. However, back home in Earth, she has been in a coma for four months. What will happen when she wakes up? LegolasxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR**

Summary: A girl, in a car crash, was thrown into Middle-earth, and went on the journey with the Fellowship of the Ring. However, back home in Earth, she has been in a coma for four months. What will happen when she wakes up? LegolasxOC, Possible Mary-Sue. Note: Takes place after the War of the Ring.

Let Me Go Home

_ "Come on, Mom! We're going to be late for marching band practice!" I scolded, glancing at the clock._

_ My mom laughs. "Chill, Sara. We'll be there on time."_

_ As we come to an intersection, the light turns green. My mom starts to head over, when there's a fearsome screech of tires. I gasp as I see a large truck heading right for my side of the car. "MOM!" I scream as the truck collides, and my world goes black._

~..*..~

Legolas and I deftly walk through the twisting forest paths in Mirkwood, holding hands. We were talking about our good friend Gimli the dwarf, and how he was faring. He was in Lonely Mountain, and had sent word that he wanted a small reunion with the three of us in Gondor, to see Aragorn. I was excited by the idea.

"Perhaps the two of you could have another drinking contest," I suggested grinning slyly.

He chuckled. "It would be at the expense of Gimli, for I shall win again."

I laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it." I was about to say something else, but closed my mouth sharply. We both heard it; the sound of heavy feet crashing through the undergrowth. Legolas grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me up a tree. I frowned when I saw the culprits. Orcs. At least thirty of them. What were they doing here?

I silently drew my bow. They wouldn't be here for long! Legolas and I could easily take them. I knocked an arrow, preparing to shoot, but Legolas grabbed my bow. It was too late. The arrow shot out, missing completely because of the interference with my aim, but the orcs were alerted to our presence.

Legolas hissed in frustration, and launched himself out of the tree, drawing his sword. I followed eagerly, ready to chase this orc-scum out of my precious home. Legolas dispatched of a couple orcs, with me following suit. After I had killed two, and parried a blow, I felt my joints start to freeze up. Confused, I tried to move, but realized that I was frozen, and a white glow was starting to surround me. The orcs backed away from me in fear.

"LEGOLAS!" I screamed, as I felt myself start to fade. Legolas immediately looked up, and his eyes widened in horror, his lips slightly parted.

"SARA!" I heard him gasp. He started to run to me, his eyes fixed on my face, but an orc appeared out of nowhere, slicing him in the side. Legolas staggered away from the orc, clutching his wounded side. In triumph, orcs started to swarm him, soon hiding him from my view.

My vision was starting to blacken, and I felt my grip on this world starting to fade. With the last of my strength, I screamed his name again. "LEGOLAS!"

There was no answer.

~..*..~

"She's coming around!"

"Sara, honey, wake up."

"Her heart rate level is really high..."

My eyes snapped open, and I immediately closed them against the harsh, bright light. I opened them a slit, and let my eyes adjust. I opened them again, and registered the people crowded around me in green. I was lying down on a bed...only...it was made of a strange substance, and the blankets were scratchy and made a crackling noise.

I sat up in fear at everything, seeing strange, scary looking things making beeping noises. One of them was attached to my arm, and I clutched at it, trying to get it out. The people around me grabbed me, my arms, forcing them back to my sides, calling out, calling my name, other peoples names, forcing me to lay back down.

"Let me go!" I screamed, and gasped when I remembered what happened.

"LEGOLAS! NOOOO! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!" I screamed at the humans. This didn't make sense! I'm an elf! I should be able to break free of their hold! Where am I, anyway? Where is Legolas?

I turned to a human wearing round things on his eyes. "Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything, I have to make sure he's okay!" I begged him, tears streaming down my face.

He tried to soothe me. "Sara, it's okay, you're in shock. You've been in a coma from the car crash, you need to calm down..."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! LET ME GO! HE MIGHT BE DEAD! HE MIGHT BE DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I screamed. I saw a human woman inject something into circular things connecting to the thing lodged into my arm. I tried to thrash around, but the people held me down. I began to feel consciousness slip away from me.

"LET ME GO! Legolas...Legolas...Melamin..." My eyes unwillingly closed and I slipped from consciousness again.

~..*..~

I opened my eyes, fighting off the grogginess. I had to find Legolas! I forced myself off the bed, and fell to the ground. My legs couldn't support me! I forced my eyes open again, shocked at the slippery feel of the floor. The walls were a white, and the strange beeping contraptions were still surrounding me. No humans were in the room, luckily.

Wait...

I touched my eyes, and screamed at what I felt. The tops of them were smooth. Sure enough, I couldn't hear anything outside of the room, and my eyesight was poor.

I was a human.

My scream brought other humans into the room. "Sara!" one of them gasped, and leaned down next to me. "Help me get her back into bed!" he threw over his shoulder.

I pushed him away, fighting him. "What did you do to me? Why am I a human? Let me go back! Let me go home! He might not be alive!"

They got me back into bed, and the man with the round things on his eyes leaned down next to me. "Sara, listen, you were in a car accident four months ago. You have been in a coma ever since. What you experienced was a dream, just a dream."

I shook my head violently. "No! This is the dream! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I began to cry again, muttering rapidly in Sindarin.

"What's she saying?" I heard one of them whisper, and the other shrugged in reply.

The door was thrown open, and a woman ran in. She gasped when she saw me. "SARA!" One of the men tried to stop her, but she brushed past him and threw her arms around me, hugging me tight. Tears were streaming down the woman's face. "Oh, my baby...you're awake! I knew, I just knew..."

I was stiff. Who was this human? "Please," I directed at her in Common, my voice breaking. "Let me go home! Legolas could be dead and it's all my fault. Please..."

She frowned slightly, then brightened. "Of course! We'll go home, Sara, darling. You're room's just like it was before! Everyone's so happy to hear that you're finally awake-"

I shook my head violently. "No! I want to go home! To Mirkwood!" The woman stopped, biting her lip, turning to the human man whose in charge. "Doctor...?"

"She seems to be still fixated in her dreams. She'll remember," he assured her.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I burst out. My temper was famed among the elves of Middle-earth, especially in Lothlorien where I was raised before going to Rivendell for the council. My mentor, Haldir, often had to deal with the difficultness of me losing my temper.

The human, 'Doctor', held up a hand. "Sara, please try to calm down..."

"I have lived in Middle-earth for one hundred and seventy years! Before that no one knows! But still, I am older than you are, _human, _so don't you DARE tell me to calm down! Release me, before you suffer the consequences of holding an elf of Mirkwood and Lothlorien hostage!" I spat out, tears brimming my eyes.

The woman had a hand to her mouth, tears flowing down her face. Doctor tried to soothe everyone. "She's just confused..."

"I am not! I am perfectly..." I gasped as an image of Legolas appeared in my mind. Legolas, him smiling softly at me, the feel of his lips on mine...Then the last image of him, the orc sword in his side, him gasping for pain, his eyes on mine, before he was blocked from my view by the orcs...

"NOOOO!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face. I began to feel myself grow less attached to this world, and my grip on everything, it all began to slide away. I had been so naïve, thinking that Legolas and I could take them. The numbers were too overwhelming for the two of us to take on alone. I was stupid, so stupid! And now look what happened...

Legolas was dead.

Because of me.

A soft hand appeared on my shoulder, and I heard the humans gasp. "Where did he come from?"

"You don't have authority to be here!"

"Who are you?"

I opened my eyes, to see a familiar face crowned in white. "Gandalf!" I gasped, and hugged him, sobbing. The humans were shocked into silence.

"Gandalf! I...I killed him, I was so stupid, thinking I could take them all one, and I saw him go down! Legolas is dead!" I sobbed into his robe.

He gently lifted my chin. "Child, Legolas is not dead. A party of elves appeared just in time to see you vanish. They contacted me, and I came as quickly as I could."

My heart leaped in my throat. "Legolas...isn't dead?" Relief swept through me, and I felt dizzy by it. "Oh, thank the Valar...he's alive..." Fresh tears leaped to my eyes, tears of relief.

Gandalf hesitated. "He's desperate, he's going to fade. No one knows what happened to you, and Legolas assumes the worse."

My relief quickly turned to horror. "NO! I can't let that happen! Gandalf, you have to let me go back! Let me go home!"

Gandalf hesitated, and looked back at the woman. She was frightened, looking between us. Tears were streaming down her face. Her face reflected pain, loss, sorrow... "Sara...?"

I directed my next comment to her. "Please, let me go home!"

She swallowed and turned away, crying. I gasped as an image hit me.

_"Come on, Mom! We're going to be late for marching band practice!" I scolded, glancing at the clock._

_ My mom laughs. "Chill, Sara. We'll be there on time."_

_As we come to an intersection, the light turns green. My mom starts to head over, when there's a fearsome screech of tires. I gasp as I see a large truck heading right for my side of the car. "MOM!" I scream as the truck collides, and my world goes black._

"Mom...?" I whispered. She whips around, her eyes wide.

"Sara!" She engulfs me in a hug. "Oh, Sara!"

I close my eyes. "Mom, he's going to die. I love him! He's going to die if I don't go back! I'm going to die if I have to be without him. Please...let me go. Let me go home."

She shakes her head. "I can't let you leave me! Please, Sara..."

I look at her, taking a shaking breath. "I can't live without him." My eyes held hers, before she dropped them, and gave me a bone-shattering hug. "Never forget me," she whispered in my ear.

She let me go and stepped back. The other humans were all watching with their mouths open. Mithrandir held out a hand to me and I gladly took it.

"Goodbye," I whisper, as I follow Mithrandir back to Middle-earth, my home.

To Legolas.

~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~

**So this is something that was heavily influenced by a dream that I had. I know that I maybe made some of the characters OOC, and the magic and whyfore are most likely wrong, but I just wrote it to fit the story. I know that I probably got a lot of the facts wrong. Oh, and this takes place after the War of the Ring (which Sara DID participate in) and before Gandalf and the others sail to Valinor.**

**Also, listening to Micheal Buble's "Home" has an added effect... ;)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Eva Sirico~**


End file.
